


Trading Rooks

by kowaicult



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaicult/pseuds/kowaicult
Summary: Benny has had it with Beth's drinking. As a last resort, he tries to get through to her the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Trading Rooks

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't think Benny gives off Dom energy, you're wrong.  
> No, I did not proof read this before posting. Yes, it is very late. Yes, this is my new hyperfixation.

Elizabeth Harmon held her breath as she opened the door to the New York apartment. She tip-toed through the tiny living space to the kitchen counter, trying her best not to rustle the brown paper bag she held too much. Feeling the buzz from her 3 Gibsons of the night, she blindly fumbled around the kitchenette searching for the corkscrew. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her caused her to wince. Maybe she wasn’t being as quiet as she had hoped. 

“So where the hell have you been?”

Beth took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to face Benny, who leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom.

“I’ve been out,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, for hours. You know it’s 3 am?”

“It’s not like I have to be anywhere tomorrow, what’s the big deal?”

Benny’s jaw clenched as he began to lose his patience, “The big deal is what’s in that bag. What’s the first thing I told you when you came here? What was the one fucking rule?”

Beth’s gaze shifted to the floor momentarily. She bit her lip and clasped her hands behind her back, feeling the slightest bit contrite. 

“I said ‘no booze in the apartment.’ What part of that wasn’t clear? And you’re obviously already drunk.”

“I am not,” Beth argued, growing defensive again.

“Then why do you smell like a god damn bar,” Benny raised his voice as he stepped closer to the woman.

Beth held his gaze with defiance, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. They both stubbornly stared at each other for a few seconds before Benny cursed under his breath.

“God, Beth,” he ran a hand over his face and sighed,” I’m trying to help you do what’s best for you. What’s it gonna take to get through to you?”

Beth chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes, attempting to lighten the mood.

“C’mon, Benny. I’m fine. Really, You’ve got better stuff to worry about besides me having a few drinks, anyway.”

Benny’s face hardened with her last remark, “Not the answer I was looking for, you little smartass. But I think I have an idea as to how to get your attention.”

Before she could react, Benny had strode towards her, closing the small gap between them, and grabbed her by the arm. 

All Beth could manage to do was gasp and squeak out Benny’s name as he spun her around and bent her over the kitchen counter. He wasted no time in bringing his hand down onto her ass for the first hard smack. Her head popped up as she loudly gasped in shock. Benny fought the urge to smirk as he gauged her reaction and decided to continue. He brought his hand down one, two, three, four more times in quick succession.

“Benny, what are you doing,” Beth nearly screamed. The older man used one arm to keep her from squirming away, despite her efforts to.

“Something you’ve needed for a long time, I think.”

He continued to spank her, humming his approval when he noticed that Beth was attempting to relax into it and stop fighting him. Her dramatic gasps and small shrieks had begun to quiet down to small whines and pouty huffs.  
“Good girl,” Benny murmured as he felt the warmth of her ass through her pants. Beth hid her face in her arms, hating that the praise gave her butterflies and left her flustered. Her pleasure was short-lived though, as she felt her pants being pulled down her hips.

“I think that’s enough of a warm-up for you,” Benny said as he quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them to her knees.

“Stop! Benny! Oh my god,” Beth threw a hand back to try to keep herself covered. Benny simply grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the small of her back. Tears of embarrassment began to prickle in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She tried to stand and jerk her hand away from Benny, who strengthened his grip on her and swatted her thighs in response. Beth yelped in pain and squirmed around as he brought his hand down onto the tops of her thighs several more times, turning them a light shade of pink.

“Cut it out,” Benny warned, “or I’ll make it a hell of a lot worse.”

Beth couldn’t imagine what could be worse than this. Benny’s spanks were a lot more painful without the protection of her slacks, renewing her anger. The nerve of this man to hit her like this, like she’s a little girl who can’t take care of herself. With each smack her anger grew until she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Fuck you! Get off of me,” she yelled and stomped her feet in protest.

“Oh yeah? Fuck me? You’re the one that got yourself into this situation! At this rate you’re gonna be washed up by 21 and have wasted your potential. And apparently I still haven’t gotten that into your head.”

Beth continued to try to wiggle away from his grasp, not really paying attention to the sound of him rummaging around the kitchen drawer. She stilled at the feeling of something cool and hard against her red bottom. Benny took a few quick practice swings before bringing the wooden spoon down onto Beth’s abused ass. A strangled sound escaped from Beth’s throat and her knees buckled underneath her, her weight supported by the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, I know,” Benny said softly, giving Beth a moment to compose herself. He lined the spoon up to the other cheek when he saw that she was breathing evenly once again. The next strike affected her similarly, leaving her gasping for air. 

“Ah, Benny! No more, please! I’m sorry!”

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be. Brace yourself,” Benny steeled himself for what he was sure was going to be a heart-wrenching reaction from the girl.

Swats rapidly rained down on her bottom, sit spots, and thighs. She was no longer able to contain the tears flowing down her face. She was sure she was squirming around and making the most embarrassing noises, but all she could focus on was the unignorable sting in her behind and the realization that Benny was truly worried about her. He wanted her to be her best and she just kept letting him down. She was ashamed that it took all of this for her to finally understand how much he cares about her wellbeing. Between the intense pain and the flood of emotions she was having, Beth’s body racked with sobs. 

Benny’s breath hitched when he heard her helpless crying and saw her shaking shoulders. He quickly put down the spoon and helped Beth stand up on her shaky legs. She immediately turned and buried her face in his chest, much to his surprise. He held her gently, one hand playing with her hair and the other rubbing slow circles on her back. He shushed her, cooed, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear to help calm her down, feeling as she relaxed into him. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes, hoping he could see the sincerity on her face, “I’m so sorry, Benny. Really.”

“I know. It’s okay. Just… please be more careful.”

They stood like that for what felt like ages, just feeling her hot breath just inches from his skin. He couldn’t resist. He softly caressed her face before pulling her in for a sweet and slow kiss. She parted her lips in invitation, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth, feeling her walls crumbling down. Eventually, their need to breathe won over their desire to stay in their passionate embrace, and they parted. Benny smiled softly and scooped Beth up in his arms.

“C’mon, kid. Let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
